A solar cell module including a solar cell panel and a terminal box is known in general. Such a solar cell module is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-129909, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-129909 discloses a structure in which a terminal box is adhered to the surface of a solar cell panel with an adhesive (silicone resin, epoxy resin or the like). In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-129909, the terminal box is adhered to the solar cell panel by pressing the terminal box against the surface of the solar cell panel in a state applying a pasty adhesive to the back surface (adhesive surface) thereof and hardening the adhesive.